1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic content delivery and more specifically to optimizing an electronic content package based on performance data.
2. Introduction
The development of digital content delivery has enabled new techniques for creating sophisticated content packages that are highly interactive. It has also made it possible to evaluate the performance of the content packages after distribution to users. For example, it is possible to collect various pieces of data regarding a user's interaction with the content, such as time spent, gestures performed, completed conversions, items viewed, etc. The user interaction data can easily be communicated to the content package owners. However, content package owners often lack an understanding of how the composition of a content package shapes performance of the content package. Therefore, it is not always clear to the content package owners how the user interaction data corresponds to the composition of the content package and more importantly how the user interaction data can be used to maximize performance of a content package for various metrics. For example, data indicating the number of unique users that visited each section of a content package does not necessarily convey to the content package owner whether the content package is performing well or how to change the content package in order to improve the overall performance. Without an understanding of how to correlate user interaction data to changes for improving performance of a content package, content package owners are limited to trial and error techniques or settling for underperformance of the content package.